My New Beginning
by WorthlessCircusMonster
Summary: A story about Miku after she gets uninstalled from a new owner and tossed away for nothing, and found by her new mysterious owner! What will happen next? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

I stare in betrayal at my master, who is confining me with sticky white tape. I struggle to break free, because it's not very comfortable. When I'm completely confined, my master sits down at the desk and clicks continuously. I start to lose my memory... why is it so dark? Who am I? More importantly, where am I? It's black now, everything in the world faded out. Including me.

_Installing English data..._

_ Importing memory files..._

_ Making new folders..._

_ Copying new files..._

_ Adding voice bank manipulations..._

_ Authorizing serial number..._

_Installation complete._

I opened my eyes slowly. I lay, undressed, on a hard surface in a strange and unfamiliar place. My software was buzzing to life on the computer's screen. The machine was whirring. My wire was hooked up to it.

I could hear nothing. I lay there, my frail, thin-framed body not moving an inch. I was only blinking. Although I suddenly became aware that my chest was rising and falling in rhythm, which the English language had called "breathing".

English was easy. I tugged my long aqua-blue pigtails around myself to cover up and stay warm. I hummed a song quietly to myself. I loved music, and I had a passion for singing. But of course I did, I was Hatsune Miku, Vocal Android number 01. I used the new software, VOCALOID2, to help my master compose songs using my voice.

Whoever that person might be now.

I needed a software update. The waves were pulsing through my internal software. No one was going to make this unpleasing sensation stop soon enough, so I collected myself up slowly and crawled toward the monitor.

There was an external and internal software update. It read, "Do you accept?" I reached for the mouse and clicked "OK".

I layed back down. My body went numb and my eyes went halfway shut. Then they closed completely. My internal system restarted.


	2. Chapter 2

_Installing updates..._

_ Updates installed successfully._

My eyes opened. I was lonely (no one was here), embarassed (I had no clothes on), and I was cold (the floor was hard and freezing).

I've never felt like this before. What was it? English apparently identified these as "feelings" and "senses". They were aparently part of my software update. I sighed and sat up, bored and alone. _How did I get here if there's no one home?_ I stood up, slowly and shakily. I went over to the computer to eject myself. I pulled the cord out of my leg and walked over to a small picture resting on a table. It was of a young girl and a young man, maybe in their teen years. The girl was beautiful. The man was handsome. They both looked like they just walked out of a magazine.

"Maybe one of them is my master? Maybe both of them could be..." my voice trailed off as I realized that the chances were slim. I took a look around the corner and found myself in a large room with a table and chairs placed around it. I walked around more and saw a room with a bed in it, and a big box-looking thing in the corner that had two doors.

I opened it up, and it had a wide variety of clothes inside of it. Looking around, I discovered a school uniform. I pulled it on quickly, and looked in some kind of reflective surface that allowed me to see myself in it.

My vision was corrupted and a fragment of a video clip felt like it was somehow torn from the very back of my OS. It was me... and a man... we were standing in front of a very similar relflective surface, me in an outfit consisting of what seemed to be an aqua dress with a beautiful skirt that flew out around me whenever I twirled - it sparkled whenever the lights hit the beautiful glitter that was embedded into the netted fabric that was layed over the original blue skirt.

_"You look so cute, Miku-chan!" _What seemed to be a middle aged man had said to me. He had then wrapped his arms around me, as I had to him, and then I said, _"Thank you-"_

My flashback was suddenly interrupted by a slamming door and a loud voice. It seemed to be that of an mid-aged teenager.

"HELLOOOOOO! I'M HOOOOOOOOOME!" Called the voice, and then mumbled something which seemed to be, "Oh wait, there's no one here but-" Her voice cut off abruptly and she took in a gasp.

"MIKU-CHAN? WHERE ARE YOU?" She called desperately. I ran out of the doorway, and rounded some corners, and then-

I tripped over the floor mat in the room, right in front of my master... I landed on the back of my head (thank goodness), but my legs... my knees were bent upward and spread apart. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at my (hopefully) master, her eyes wide and her face covered in a red blush.

But then I noticed it.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I leaped up and bent abruptly over, my hands pulling on the front of the skirt, my eyes closed tightly and my face covered in blush so deep I must have looked like a tomato.

"M-Miku-chan..." Came a quiet voice. I didn't move. "Y-You're wearing my uniform!" She laughed. "You have your own outfit!" Wait... that's the only thing she cared about? Not the fact that I wasn't wearing any underwear at all? But the outfit... could that be the dress I saw from earlier...?

"Miku-chan, your outift was folded on the computer desk, laying right next to the computer..." She smiled and walked over to the desk, and picked up a pile of clothes and pointed to some boots on the ground.

"W-Wait!" I almost screamed, and then I blushed once again, bowing down for a second or two, then coming up again, no blush on my face, but only a smile, and I said, "I must introduce myself! I am Hatsune Miku, Vocal Android 01, from Crypton Future Media Co! It's very nice to meet you!" I closed my eyes and gave a professional look as I continued my speech about my origins and pros. "My vocal program, Vocaloid2-" Just then I was cut off by what seemed to be a hand being clasped over my mouth.

"I know what you are, silly," She said to me, and released her hand. "I did find you, after all."


	3. Chapter 3

So she knows... Okay. Easier on my part. "Oh! Are you-"

"Why, yes, Miku-chan, I am your master." She smiled, and I was wondering where she had come up with all of the information required for me to recognize her without me even fully asking her. But then again, she was human. I'm simply a machine. Who knows how she could figure this out.

"My name is Kobayashi Akiko." She smiled even bigger. Her smile was wonderful, and she was really pretty.

"Where are we, Kobayashi-san?" I asked, looking outside of the window. It seemed like we were in a small town, maybe almost a city, but not quite big enough to be claimed as one.

"We are in the United States, Miku-chan." Akiko smiled, then added, "Please, just call me Akiko." I nodded. Akiko opened her mouth to say more, but then closed it to what looked like her making sure her words flowed togther.

"When I was little, my mother was very ill, and my father couldn't stand living in the same country as where my mother had passed... We used to live in Japan, as if my name wasn't obvious enough. We then moved out of the country and to here, where my father could still stay within the same job he loved, but could get away from the place he hated most... he loved my mother, they were so perfect, but... I guess stuff just happens, you know?" Akiko looked up at me with a smile and teary eyes.

"Y-Yeah, I guess you're right, Akiko-sama..." I stammered, thinking over what had just been explained to me.

"Please, just call me Akiko..." I heard her mumble. I nodded.

"Mas-... Akiko, is there a song you have prepared for me to sing?" I asked, trying to change the subject. Akiko nodded.

"But it's in English. Does your program allow you to sing in English, Miku-chan?" I shook my head. "Not yet. But I can convert the English lyrics to Japanese for you, Mas-...Akiko."

"That would be wonderful, Miku-chan!" Akiko handed me a piece of paper with lyrics and notes written out on it. I read them over quickly, the first paragraph starting like this:

What kind of place will it be on the other side?

_Mukou wa donna tokoro nan darou ne? _

When you arrive safely, I at least want a letter

_Buji ni tsuitara tayori demo hoshii yo_

Wait. Could these lyrics possibly be about... Akiko's mother? "What's the matter, Miku-chan?" I saw Akiko looking at me with a concerned glance. "Oh... i-it's nothing!" She nodded at my reply. I then saw her glance over at the photo I saw earlier.

Could that be... her mother and father?

"Miku-chan!" Akiko's voice snapped me back again. "I'm sorry, Master!" I bowed, my eyes closed, a deep blush encasing my light skinned face.

"Miku-chan... Just... call...me...Akiko!" She laughed. "I was trying to ask you to put on your outfit, Miku-chan." She pointed to the folded clothes on the desk, as long as the boots. "And out of my uniform." Her teasing remarks made me blush even more.

"But, what about...personal things?" I asked, blushing still. "You'll find some in my room, Miku-chan." She replied, smiling still. I nodded, and headed around the corner and the same route that I took last time to get to Akiko's room. I closed the door, locking it, and unchanged from the uniform. I shivered. It was still cold...

I opened her box with doors again, and looked through some shelves. I found underwear, and what seemed to be two circular dented in objects, spaced apart from each other, and held together by straps of fabric and closed with a hook on the back. I wondered what it could be... I used the wifi connection point and searched it up on the information log, and found out something disturbing about it, but I guessed it was required.

I put it on the way the instructions had told me to, and it seemed to fit. I put on the striped underwear, and pulled on the skirt and the shirt. There were also arm warmers, which were actually quite warming, and thigh high boots. I would have to ask Akiko to put my tie on for me... oh, wait, yeah... the information log could help...

After looking over the instructions breifly, I was able to put on the tie successfully, and I looked at myself in the reflective surface, which I also looked up on the information log. It was called a mirror.

I did look different from earlier. Oh yeah, my pigtail holders... I slipped them over, and even though they were oddly square, they seemed to hold.


End file.
